1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an optical monitoring installation including a plurality of monitoring units which are rotatable around a suspension, each unit having a casing adapted for receipt of a pivotably mounted camera, of which only the lens is visible from the outside, further including dummy lenses mounted pivotally to said casing, and including a means for controlling operations of camera and of movement of all monitoring units.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such monitoring installations are used for monitoring or supervising, respectively, premises which are accessible to the public, such as e.g. stores. Generally, the individual monitoring units are to meet substantially two demands, namely on the one hand to allow a substantially objective directed video monitoring and on the other hand to deter potential thieves from the outset. For cost reasons it is, furthermore, endeavoured to operate as few as possible video cameras for still an optimal deterrent effect without the potential thief noting such.
It is, furthermore, endeavoured to design the monitoring installation such that it can be used simultaneously as supervising and information system which allows the store supervisor to obtain an overview of how the store runs and to correspondingly intervene.
All of the above presupposes a flexibility regarding the application of monitoring units which until now has not been arrived at.